


Home For The Holidays

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Happy with a Happy Ending, M/M, Musician! Semi is what I live for, especially for SEMI, i'm so happy its canon, shirabu centric tbh, shirabu pretends he's salt but we all know hes SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Shirabu definitely didn't count down the days until Semi returned from tour, definitely didn't count down the minutes on the day he returned, absolutely not. Nope.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and welcome to day six! Day six already! Also, happy Attack on Titan season 4 day! I can't lie, I am nervous. There's so much to fit into one season plus the manga hasn't even finished yet so I'm excited and also scared!! Anyway, here is a ship I have never written anything for but I am excited about because Semi is actually in my top three Haikyuu characters with Oikawa and Kuroo so I'm really excited to write about him and Shirabu is my salty child so and I just love their dynamic.

Shirabu Kenjiro didn't want or need many things in his life, he had his studies, he had his apprenticeship and he had his boyfriend. Unfortunately, for the last two and a half months, one of those things had been missing from his life, not only making him feel a very big sense of longing but also making his shared apartment feel too big and lonely because his boyfriend, Semi Eita had been on tour across America with his band leaving Shirabu alone in their apartment and wanting nothing more than for him to come home.

The clock that they had on the wall was currently saying it was 12:46pm, meaning there was only one hour and fourteen minutes until Semi would be walking through the door, home for the holidays and until April time. He'd already sent Shirabu a text to tell him that their flight had landed and he was just waiting for bags and such before they drove home.

Shirabu told himself that he was studying, even though he'd finished all of his exams until next year but he was studying. He definitely wasn't studying the clock, counting down the seconds until Semi walked through the door. Semi Eita, somebody that Shirabu had put up a front around for so long, somebody that Shirabu convinced himself he hated and that hated him because they were both setters fighting for a place on the team but, it was the end of second year when they finally told each other that what they thought was hatred was actually a little bit closer to the L word then they wanted to admit. And then, it just happened so naturally, they went from friends to more than friends through quiet nights alone to dates to sharing kisses every so often and now here they were living together and disgustingly in love, not that Shirabu went around shouting about it.

Their friends had told them they always knew it was coming and, Tendou and Taichi especially, were not surprised when the two of them admitted they were dating. For the first time in his life, Shirabu had felt completely happy. He had everything he wanted in his life and then when he got into medical school, it was the final piece of the puzzle surrounding his life.

The only thing that didn't make him 100% happy was Semi leaving for months at a time. Not because he wasn't happy that Semi was in a band, he loved that. He loved watching his love on stage, happy and in his element, he just didn't like the fact they sometimes had to be apart for months at a time because Shirabu missed him. Sometimes, if they toured at certain times, Shirabu could tag along for weeks at a time but medical school always came and worked him hard. But, Shirabu was happy with his life, he had the man of his dreams and the job he'd been wanting since he was a small child. And, Semi always came back and that's what mattered.

Sighing to himself, Shirabu pushed his text book aside and stood up from the couch, stretching his legs from where they'd gone numb for sitting in one spot for so long. He had been up working since about five in the morning, sleep alluding him because even though he wouldn't admit it, excitement was coursing through his veins at the thought of finally seeing Semi again after so long. He allowed himself a small smile before heading over to the kitchen to make coffee, the last thing he wanted was to be too tired to appreciate Semi's presence after so long.

The warmth of coffee seemed to still some of the anxious, excited butterflies that were in his stomach, giving his brain something else to focus on. He didn't know why slight hints of anxiety were taking up part of his brain, he'd spoken to Semi only two days ago who reassured him that he wanted nothing more than to come home to Shirabu and be with him everyday for the next five months but still, some part of Shirabu's brain told him that was a lie which was a massive inconvenience if he was being honest with himself. Semi loved him and he loved Semi and that was all there was to it.

The clock finally seemed to turn to 1pm, only an hour to go.

Shirabu decided to pass the time, he would clean. Even though he had spent the entire evening before cleaning and everything was spotless, he decided he needed to do something so he vacuumed their entire apartment once more, fluffed up all of their sofa cushions so it didn't look like Shirabu had been hibernating there for the past eight hours and then straightened out the comforter on their bed once more before washing up his used coffee mug and just as he was about to sit down again, there was a rattle of keys in the hallway and Shirabu was sure his heart was about to jump out of his throat.

"Honey, I'm home!" Semi shouted, laughing to himself before the two of them locked eyes. Shirabu didn't leave time for Semi to say anything else before he was running to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him, as tight as he possibly could without suffocating the other. "I missed you too," Semi smiled, trying to pull away from his boyfriend after a few minutes but Shirabu wouldn't let him, he just gripped tighter. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just missed you so much," Shirabu mumbled into Semi's shoulder before finally releasing him.

Semi visibly softened, pressing his hand against Shirabu's cheek and pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose, making Shirabu scrunch his nose up.

"You're so cute when you do that," Semi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Shirabu's lips before letting himself further into their apartment.

It took both of them to lug all of Semi's luggage and gear into their apartment in one tip and Shirabu briefly wondered how Semi had even made it to their apartment by himself with the amount of stuff he had to carry with him. They made sure to put it into the closet where Semi kept all of his other instruments and gear before a comfortable silence surrounded the two of them.

"I'm so beat, that flight is always a killer," Semi yawned, stretching, allowing Shirabu to see a small part of the skin of his hip, making him blush to himself before looking down like the floor was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "You haven't even decorated Shira, I thought you'd have put the tree up and everything!" Semi suddenly shouted, looking around at the bare of any Christmas decorations apartment. "We should at least put the tree up."

"I wanted to wait until you got home, I can't decorate the apartment myself, it's our apartment," Shirabu mumbled to himself, blushing even harder when Semi lifted up his chin, making the two of them lock eyes again. "It wouldn't feel right."

"I love you so much, you're so sappy and people think you're a wall of Salt Shirabu Kenjiro."

"Shut up," Shirabu grumbled, heading over to where he knew the Christmas tree was. "And I love you too."

The decorating of their apartment took longer than Semi anticipated, mostly because they kept throwing decorations at each other but nobody needed to know that. It had also taken a lot more out of him than he expected. Taking the long flight from California to Tokyo was something that he would never be used to, the exhaustion that was constantly in his bones and body for sometimes up to a week afterwards was something he never looked forward to but this seemed to be worse than normal, mostly because he hadn't been able to sleep a wink on their flight, too much anticipation at seeing his love again.

Shirabu seemed to be looking at him anxiously like he was scared he was going to fall over his own feet, which Semi must admit, could be a possibility. He could feel his eyes desperately wanting to close but he also just wanted to soak up this night, this evening, his first evening with Shirabu in over ten weeks. He also knew that he needed to shower before he could sleep, something he should have done as soon as he'd gotten in but he'd been too caught up in his own excitement of seeing Shirabu again.

"Are you okay Eita?"

"I'm fine Kenjiro, just a bit tired is all." Semi replied, throwing a tired smile at Shirabu. But, Shirabu wasn't having it, he made his way over to where Semi was subtly leaning on their fireplace to hold himself up and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I think somebody needs to shower and then sleep, don't you?"

"I'm not even that tired, just a bit tired."

"Hmm, sure. I'm really tired though and would like to lay down in our bed with you. I missed it."

"Well, if that's what you want," Semi replied, stifling a yawn behind his palm.

Shirabu rolled his eyes whilst he knew Semi wasn't looking and took his hand, leading him towards their bedroom. Semi headed straight to the bathroom whilst Shirabu changed into something much more comfortable for sleeping in and slipped into his side of the bed, which felt a little bit weird to him. After about a month of Semi being away, Shirabu had started to sleep more on Semi's side of the bed, soaking up the smell and warmth of the other even if had been untouched for a month and it had worked. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep on the other side, the left side had always been his side but before he knew it, every time he slept on Semi's side, he had been out like a light, the comfort of knowing his boyfriend had been there guiding him towards his own dreamland.

Though, even though it was sometimes lonely, Shirabu was grateful that he'd been able to sleep in their shared bed. He knew from the experience of tagging along with Semi on tour sometimes how hard it was to sleep on their bus. The cramped beds meant that he couldn't even sleep in the same bed as Semi and had to settle for sleeping in the bed across from him and being able to hold hands with him whilst they slept, much to the dismay of Semi's band mates who constantly jokingly complained about their PDA. He didn't envy Semi for having to sleep in those beds for months at a time because they were uncomfortable, cold and he always got up with a crick in his neck.

"A yen for your thoughts?" Semi asked, pulling back the covers to slip into the bed next to Shirabu. "You've been staring into space for the last two minutes I've been in the room."

"Just thinking about how I'm thankful I had our bed and not those tour bus ones," Shirabu replied with a smirk, snuggling towards Semi, head going to rest of his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the lucky one," Semi laughed gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Shirabu's head before he ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"I've been sleeping on your side of the bed sometimes," Shirabu admitted, embarrassed.

"You have?"

"It was nice, it still smelt and felt like you and I just missed you a lot," he admitted, allowing himself to look up at Semi.

"I missed you too baby," Semi whispered, pressing his lips to Shirabu's gently. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I'm here now for at least the next six months and our next tour is around Japan so it won't be as bad I promise."

"Don't apologise Eita, it's your job and you love it and I love you, I just miss you but I keep busy."

"I know, I know. Hopefully we can schedule the next long distance tour around a time where you can come with us for at least some of it."

"I'd like that," Shirabu replied, looking up again to see Semi's eyes had closed and his fingers running through his hair seemed to be getting slower. Shirabu rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend. "Not that tired huh?"

"Okay, maybe I'm a lot tired," Semi mumbled, burying his face in Shirabu's hair.

"Go to sleep Eita, I'll be here and so will our apartment when you wake up," Shirabu whispered, wrapping an arm around the others' waist and settling down against his side. "I love you, I'm glad you're home."

"I love you too," was the last thing Shirabu heard before Semi's soft snores filled the quiet of their room, Shirabu smiled to himself, maybe he wouldn't change his life for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I really love how this one turned out I just love these kids a lot and can't wait to revist them next week I believe!
> 
> If you take time to read and/or leave a comment know I am eternally grateful especially when I'm posting so many fics this month!
> 
> I hope you're having a great month and I'll see you tomorrow for some Matsuhana!


End file.
